Close Yet Far
by LostPaladin
Summary: A little songfic thingie, Seres is just reflecting a bit on her situation and asking weird questions..not a good summary, R&R!


A/N: this was written out of bordom when I was supposed to be doing homework, so the quality prolly isn't the best…anyway

Disclaimer and all that: I do not in any way shape or form own Hellsing or any of the characters

The rain pelted against the window of the Hellsing Manor as Seres Victoria sat staring out. Her forehead pressed against the window as she stared and for the first time she noticed the touch didn't fog the chilly window.

Slowly a small smile came to her face, then a weary sigh escaped her. She had no body heat to fog the window with. She got to her feet and walked to one of the couches in the sitting room she had taken a liking to and stretched out on it, staring up at the unlit ceiling. From memory she could see the angel that was painted there.

Her soft voice rang out as if she were singing right to the angel that looked down on her with those sad, pitying eyes.

_who said that I wasn't right?  
I've lived for years without a life  
don't have a soul on my side  
still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried_

Her voice broke slightly as she sang but she kept going, gaining strength as she sang the next verse.

_don't take me under your wing  
I don't need a hand, don't need anything  
I've got a roof over my head  
as if I'd rather be alone with me instead_

The sound of singing caught the attention of a rather bored elder vampire that just _happened_ to be walking by. ('Least that was his story). He paused and listened, somehow recognizing the tune as an old song he had heard his fledgling sing before.

_close yet far  
drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are  
and I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me  
and I never never never ever wanted this to be_

Seres sighed and sat up, walking again to the window and looking out over the rain soaked grounds. It seemed the downpour was only getting worse.

_I can hear the sounds of the city  
sunrise and set are the same to me  
a hesitating pulse is good company  
and my reflection offers no apology_

And it did offer little apology…She almost found it creepy how the song seemed to perfectly match her mood. In her mind she saw the faces of her friends, her past, everything washed out and faded. All that she could see was crimson.

_but who said that I wasn't right?  
and I've lived for years without a life  
don't have a soul on my side  
still ridiculed despite how hard that I have tried_

All the people that feared her, she could never be kind enough to earn their trust. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes but she blinked them away. The past was not something to cry over.

_close yet far  
drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are  
and I'll tip my hat to those who can't believe it's me  
and I never never never ever wanted this to be  
close yet far  
drop me a line and tell me how the hell you are  
and I'll think of the days when there was something to believe  
and I never never never ever wanted this to be_

Her voice slowly faded out as the song came to an end, leaving her alone in the silence. Or so she thought. A pair of crimson eyes watched her from across the room, the master observing his child with calculating care.

"Do you regret sharing my blood Seres?"

The younger vampire simply smiled and shook her head. "No." She half looked over her shoulder at Alucard. "How long have you been there?"

"Somewhere around 'I don't need a hand, don't need anything.'" He said with a coy smile.

"Ah. Do you ever miss being mortal?" She asked suddenly, turning to face him. Lightning flashed, illuminating the room. She could see him standing there in his red coat and suit. The hat and sunglasses were missing.

Alucard hesitated as if he didn't want to answer, then finally spoke. "I can't remember that far. I've been immortal for far to long to care about the petty worries of humans."

Seres nodded. "Oh." She slowly walked over and sat down, staring off into the darkness. "Doesn't it get lonely? Life without friends."

Alucard's brows knitted together in a scowl as he pondered the question. "Lonely?" He repeated, fumbling for an answer. Something told him he wasn't going to get away without answering this one. He looked over at Seres and frowned. "No, I don't." He said tartly and turned to leave before she could ask anything else.

"Oh, right." She said. As he walked away she began to hum the melody to the song she had been singing. "You have me."

The elder vampire paused and stared into the darkness, the scowl on his face slowly replaced by what could be called a gentle smile. His steps started again and he walked away, but as he turned the corner her paused and looked back at her. Their eyes met for a second and a thought passed between them.

_We have each other._ And then he was gone.

Seres smiled slightly and curled up on the couch. So what if she didn't have a soul on her side? He didn't need a soul to cure her loneliness.

A/N: Tell me what ya think, also i don't own Close Yet Far, that honor goes to CKY and whoever


End file.
